Abilities
Abilities gives players special bonuses during the Campaign. 2 slots are availeble, so players can choose between two level 1 Abilities or one level 2 Ability. They are unlocked with the LP2 Slot Machine. Beginning players start with Conserve T-ENG and Lifesaver Abilities. They can also be used in the Domination mode. Level 1 Abilities Conserve T-ENG Prevents constant consumption of thermal energy. Also reduces by half the cost of thermal energy of every actions. Lifesaver Prevents your life gauge from diminishing when your thermal energy level reaches zero. Fire Power I Increases the strength of your attacks, but also increases the damage you take. Defense I Reduces the damage you take, but the trade off is weaker attacks. Melee Attack I Increases the strength of your close-range attacks. Grenades I Increases the power of your grenades. Critical I Increase the chances of scoring a critical hit, but also increases the damage you take. Head Start (Ammo) Begin with the maximum amount of ammo for your default weapon at the game's start and every time you respawn. Head Start (Normal) Begin the game with the maximum number of Normal grenades. Head Start (Gum) Begin the game with the maximum number of Gun grenades. Head Start (Disc) Begin the game with maximum number of Disc grenades. Head Start (Release) Begin the game with maximum number of Release grenades. Head Start (Plasma) Begin the game with the maximum number of Plasma grenades. T-ENG Supply Begin with an extra amount of thermal energy at the game's start, and every time you respawn. Soundless Silences your footsteps, making it more difficult for enemies to find you in the Campaign mode. T-ENG Weapon Master I Drastically reduces the amount of thermal energy required to use T-ENG-powered weapons. Energy based weapons also overheats less quickly. VS Master I Reduces the amount of thermal energy used when operating a VS, also speeds up repair time. VS Takedown Enhances ability to pierce a VS's Armored exterior, and increases damage to weak points. Invisible Prevents your position from being shown on the enemy's radar. Quick Return Shortens respawn time and time needed to activate Data Post. Recovery I Increases amount of life recovered when using the Harmonizer. Used automatically in Multiplayer. Sprinter I Extends the length of time you can dash. Evasion I Extends the period of invincibility when evading, but also increases the amount of counter damage you take if hit. Special Guard I Protects you from the effects of certain types of damage. Points I Increase the number of Career Points you earn. Level 2 Abilities Fire Power II A more powerful version of Fire Power I. Further increases your attack power as well as the damage you take. Defense II A more effective version of Defense I. Further reduces the damage you take, but also makes your attacks even weaker. Melee Attack II A more powerful version of Melee Attack I that further increases the strength of your close-range attacks.( Grenades II A more powerful version of Grenades I that further increases the power of your grenades. Critical II A more powerful version of critical I. Further increases your chances of scoring a critical hit, as well as the damage you take. T-ENG Weapon Master II An advanced version of T-ENG Weapon Master I. T-ENG powered weapons will require even less thermal energy to use. Energy based weapons no longer overheats. VS Master II An advanced version of VS Master I. No thermal energy is used when operating a VS, and repair time is sped up even more. Recovery II A more powerful version of recovery I. Further increases amount of life recovered when using the Harmonizer. Used automatically in Multiplayer. Sprinter II And advanced version of Sprinter I. Extends the time you can dash even further. Evasion II A more powerful version of Evasion I. Further extends the period of invincibility when evading, but also further increases the amount of counter damage taken if hit. Special Guard II A more effective version of Special Guard I. Increases the variety of effects you are protected from. Tough Get Going Increase your attack power when your life gauge is reduced to a certain level. Survival You will be left with a silver of health even when fatally injured. Does not work on headshots or falls. Self-Inflicted Injury Increases the damage you take but also increases the number of Career Points you earn. Lag Start Begins the game with a minimal amount of thermal energy and a limited number of weapons, but also increases the number of Career Points you earn. Superstar Your radar won't work but your enemies' will. In co-op it makes you an easy target, bit increases the number of Career Points you earn. Points II A superior version of Points I. Further increases the number of Career points you earn. Category:Lost Planet 2